travesuras
by ELIZABETH3000
Summary: aqui esta mi "pequeña" venganza XD...¡espero q lo disfrutes Dani" XD


_**Hola! les diré q esta en una "pequeña" venganza para Dani Lulo XD.**_

_**Advertencia: contiene lemon, mayores de 14 años (es porq esa es mi edad XD) así q si lo lees es bajo tu propia responsabilidad.**_

_**Dicho esto, espero q les guste, "especialmente a Dani...espero q lo disfrutes, querida amiga XD"**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Travesuras.**_

hace 2 años q el el dr Blakk se reencontró con su hija, una chica de ojos negros y cabello azulado;su nombre era Daniela ( jejeje Dani XD) para Blakk ella era la imagen exacta de su madre, cuando el se reencontró con ella su relación no era muy buena debido a q su madre siempre le mintió a su hija, diciéndole q su padre había muerto, pero su madre antes de morir le dejo una carta en la cual decía q su padre estaba vivo.

La chica al enterarse de esto, comenzó una búsqueda incansable para saber quien era su padre. Luego de un tiempo descubrió q su padre era el dr Blakk, ella se acerco a el y le confesó la verdad...al darse cuenta q era cierto, Blakk la acepto como su hija y la relación se hizo mas estrecha, a pesar de q ella sabía lo q su padre hacia, nunca decidió involucrase en los negocios de su padre...

**D**_¡hola papá como estas!.

**B**_Daniela...¿q haces aquí? ...por lo q se no te gusta aparecerte por aquí.

**D**_solo vine a ver q hacías.

**B**_como ya sabes...estoy convirtiendo babosas malvadas.

**D**_esta bien...saldré a dar un paseo y regreso a la noche.

Dani salio de la habitación y se dirigió al pasillo para salir; en ese momento venía pasando Twist el aprendiz de su padre, la chica se mordió los labios al verlo el se acerco.

**TW**_hola Dani...¿como estas?.

**D**_muy bien Twisti...dijo la chica coqueteando, y con una enorme sonrisa.

**TW**_sabes q no me gusta q me digas Twisti.

**D**_pero a mi si me gusta decirte así.

**TW**_¿a si?...pues yo me voy a encargar d q me quites ese apodo.

**D**_¿y como piensas hacerlo?...dijo la chica con una mirada retadora.

Twist solo sonrió pícaramente para luego seguir su camino...mientras la chica lo observaba.

La chica paso todo el dia de un lugar otro, pero al caer la noche decidió volver a Industrias Blakk debido a q era muy tarde.

**B**_Daniela q ¿haces aquí?...a esta horas de la noche.

**D**_se me hizo muy tarde...y no quise regresar a casa.

**B**_le diré a Twist q te lleve a tu casa...dijo mientras tomaba el comunicador.

**B**_Twist, lleva a Daniela a su casa.

**TW**_esta bien señor.

Segundos mas tarde Twist entro a la oficina, para llamar a Daniela.

**D**_muy bien, ya me voy...¿no vamos Twist?.

**TW**_si, vamos.

**B**_Twist espera...tengo q decirte algo.

**D**_muy bien, te espero afuera.

luego de eso Daniela salió de la oficina dejándolos solos; ella se dirigió al garaje a esperar a Twist.

_**Mientras tanto con Twist...**_

**TW**_¿sucede algo?.

**B**_solo quiero decirte...¡mas te vale q cuides a mi hija!...o te enfrentas a las consecuencias.

**TW**_esta bien jefe...descuide yo me encargo.

**B**_entonces ve y llévala.

Twist salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el garaje donde Dani lo estaba esperando, al llegar vio a la chica sentada sobre una de las mecas de Blakk, y al verla la miro muy pícaramente.

**TW**_nos vamos...dijo mientras se subía a otra meca.

**D**_vamos los 2 en una sola...q me dices Twisti...dijo mientras le daba una mirada picara.

**TW**_muy bien entonces vamos.

Twist se subió a la parte delantera de la meca y Daniela en la parte trasera, entonces el chico aceleró; causando q la chica se aferrara a la cintura de el para no caerse, esto hizo q Twist sonriera y acelerara aun mas.

**D**_oye Twisti...cuéntame ¿alguna vez has hecho travesuras?.

**TW**_umm...no creo q no.

La chica no respondió nada y dirigió su mirada al frente, luego de media hora lograron llegar a la casa donde vivía sola la joven. La chica se bajó de la meca y abrió la puerta, para luego voltear y despedirse de Twist.

**D**_adiós Twisti...dijo mientras lo observaba bajarse de la meca.

**TW**_no pienso, decirte mas...¡deja de decirme así!.

**D**_¿y si no quiero?...pregunto desafiante.

**TW**_pues te obligo...

**D**_¿a si?...¿y como?.

Twist se le acerco con una mirada muy seria y la haló de la cintura para luego besarla, la chica estaba en shok pero no le importó, y decidió corresponder al beso de la misma forma, mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello con sus brazos. El al darse cuenta q la chica correspondió al beso, paso las manos por la cintura para acercarla mas a el. El beso fue tornándose cada vez mas apasionado, hasta el punto en el q Twist comenzó a pasar toda la palma de su mano por la espalda de Dani, a ella no parecía molestarle en cambio el calor en su cuerpo comenzaba a subir y en un momento q se separo del chico para tomar aire dijo:

**D**_¿q te parece si te quedas un rato?.

**TW**_me encantaría...dijo mientras cerraba de un portazo y la besaba de nuevo.

Luego el chico no aguantó mas y la coloco de espaldas a la pared y comenzó a bajar los apasionados besos hasta el cuello de la chica, y comenzó a mordisquear suave, la chica al darse de cuenta de esto logro pronunciar unas palabras.

**D**_Twist ¿q estas haciendo?.

**TW**_travesuras...

La chica sonrió maliciosamente y coloco su cabeza hacia atrás para permitirle al chico seguir con su juego, Luego el la halo hasta hacerla caer sobre el mueble de la sala y se lanzo sobre ella con cuidado para no hacerle daño, y continuo con los mordisques en el cuello de de la joven quien cada vez se sentía aun mejor. Twist continuó besándola cada vez mas hasta q deslizó sus manos por el pecho de la chica y uno a uno fue sacando los botones de la camisa hasta q llegó al ultimó.

El continuó besándola, mientras q con sus manos sacaba la camisa de ella...de repente Daniela se dio cuenta q ya no tenia su camisa, solo la cubría un sujetador color negro mientras q el pecho de Twist se encontraba sobre el suyo...Twist subió los besos de nuevo a la boca de ella, ya comenzaba a disfrutarlo y solo decidió seguir sin importarle nada...las manos de la chica comenzaron a dar un paseo por la espalda de Twist, y bajaron asta l final de la camisa donde ella sin importarle comenzó a subirla asta el cuello de Twist, el al darse de cuenta de lo q ella intentaba hacer; se separó un poco de su boca para permitirle el paso a su camisa...luego de unos segundos Twist se encontraba con el torso desnudo, mientras ella pasaba la palma de su mano para sentir sus pectorales.

**D**_vamos a mi habitación.

Twist la tomo de la mano y la ayudo a levantarse, para luego llevarla hasta la puerta de la habitación y colocarla sobre la cama con una mirada muy picara, se dispuso a hacerla suya. Comenzó, besándola y luego de un momento bajo sus manos hasta el pantalón de ella y en un instante el comenzó a despojarla de aquella prenda q le estorbaba a ambos, y con un movimiento rápido la lanzó contra la pared del cuarto. Luego regreso al cuello de la chica para seguir saboreándola cada vez mas y pasando su mano por el cuerpo semi-desnudo de la chica.

Luego de un rato en esta posición, Twist no pudo resistirse mas a sus deseos y comenzó a quitarle el sujetador lentamente provocando q la chica se sonrojara fuertemente por el hecho de el chico no le quitaba la vista de encima, debido a su gran curiosidad por conocer los secretos de la chica q tanto le atraía desde la conoció. Luego de lanzar el sujetador sin importarle donde callera, por ahora solo le importaba ella y solo ella, pero el muy descarado aun estaba vestido con sus pantalones; la chica al percatarse de esto comenzó a hacer juego con el cinturón de el, y luego lo miro a los ojos pícaramente; el chico solo asintió con la cabeza y ella comenzó a bajar sus pantalones lentamente, dejándolo en solo sus bóxer.

De nuevo los besos de Twist se hicieron presentes, pero no solo en su cuello sino q estos bajar hasta el pecho de la chica quien estaba mas excitada q nunca; con un movimiento suave comenzó a mordisquear uno de los pechos de ella, quien solo se limitaba a colocar la cabeza hacia atrás en señal de placer. No paso mucho tiempo para q el chico comenzara a bajar lentamente la manos para quitarle la única prenda q le quedaba a Daniela, el chico comenzó a hacer juego con las bragas de la joven quien tenia la cara al rojo vivo. Twist comenzó a bajar las bragas de Daniela lentamente hasta sus pies, para luego subir hasta su feminidad y comenzar a pasar su mano por esta, y a introducir sus dedos donde no debía.

Un gemido salió de la garganta de Daniela cundo sintió un par de dedos introducirse en su entrada, a pesar que sentía un dolor en aquella zona; el placer logro contrarrestar aquella molestia q ella sentía, luego sintió q el el chico se coloco sobre ella y comenzó a introducir lentamente su miembro por la entrada de Daniela, mientras ella sentía q su corazón se iva a salir. Ella comenzó a sentir como Twist comenzaba a mover sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás, mientras ella solo se limitaba a gemir y a cerrar los ojos con fuerza debido al dolor y al placer, Twist se encontraba mas activo q nunca.

**TW**_oh, Daniela es tan apretado y mojado...ahhh!...me encanta...dijo con un tono de placer, mientras se sumergía en su condición de mujer.

**D**_y tu...estas tan...ahhh!...grande y duro!...dijo mientras subía el ritmo de sus caderas.

Luego de unos minutos en esto, llegaron al limite mas intenso de todos. Twist comenzó a subir el ritmo, mientras sentía una presión en su miembro y solo se limitaba a gemir hasta q sintió q la chica lanzaba sus jugos en el miembro de el; pero luego de unos segundos: el sintió q liberaba su semen en las entrañas de ella, para luego caer rendido por el cansancio al lado de Daniela.

**TW**_¿tu q crees q diría tu padre si se enterara de nuestra noche sin compromiso?

**D**_mínimo te envía con los flagelo. Dijo ella en un tono burlón.

**TW**_jajajaja...no sabes desde hace cuanto quería hacer esto...desde el primer dia q te vi.

**D**_yo también lo deseaba...pero mi padre no se debe enterar...o te mataría...dijo mientra colocaba la sabana completamente sobre ellos.

Luego ambos jóvenes se quedaron dormidos profundamente.

_**Mientras tanto en industrias Blakk...**_

_jefe tenemos informes de que la meca-bestia de Twist aun esta en la casa de su hija.

B_¿¡que!?...pero el solo tenia q llevarla...oh no, esto no me gusta para nada...dijo mientras corría a buscar una meca al garaje, y luego salió asía la casa de su hija a toda velocidad. Luego de media hora, logro llegar y vio la meca de Twist estacionada al frente, se bajo y rápidamente abrió la puerta debido a q el tenia llaves y al entrar comenzó a buscarlos por todas partes, pero no os encontró el único lugar q le faltaba era la habitación de ella; subió y al abrir la puerta de la habitación diviso lo q mas se temía,los su hija junto a su aprendiz ambos dormidos en la cama.

**B**_¡DANIELA!...¡TWIST!...¿¡QUE PASO AQUÍ!?...el grito furioso de Blakk despertó sobresaltándolos a los dos.

**D**_pa...pa..papá...¿q haces aquí?.

**TW**_ se...señor...yo..

**B**_¡TU NADA, VAS A LAMENTAR EL HABERTE METIDO EN LA CAMA DE MI HIJA!...dijo mientras le apuntaba con una babosa lavalinx (no se como se escribe) a Twist, con intenciones de asesinarlo.

**D**_¡NO!...¡tendrás q matarnos a los dos!...dijo mientras se atravesaba en medio (no hay q olvidar q tenían las sabanas sobre ellos, por algún motivo q desconozco esta aun los cubría...XD)

**B**_¡Daniela quitate!.

**D**_¡no!...tendrás q matarnos a los dos, repitió mientras lo miraba retadora mente.

Blakk bajo el arma, y procedió a decir:

**B**_Daniela olvidate de tu padre, no quiero volver a saber de ti...me traicionaste, traicionaste a tu padre, a tu única familia...desde ahora estas sola; y ni te atrevas a acercarte a industrias Blakk, porque yo mismo daré la orden de q disparen si te ven.

**B**_y tu Twist, ni te atrevas a cruzarte en mi camino, porque no te voy a tener compasión alguna.

Dicho esto se retiró dejando a los dos jóvenes solos. La chica rompió en llanto, no sabia q hacer; estaba triste, su padre, su única familia se había ido y con el una gran decepción.

_**6 años después...**_

**D**_amor, ¿donde estas?.

**TW**_ya voy cielo, estoy empacando las cosas del bebe.

Luego de unos minutos, Twist bajo y con sigo llevaba un bolso con cosas para bebe, al llegar abajo vio a su esposa, con su hijo en brazos.

**TW**_¿como esta el bebe mas hermoso de bajoterra? (el bebe era de cabellos rubio y ojos negros).

**D**_cariño ya es hora de irnos.

**TW**_¿ya te dije cuanto te amo?.

**D**_me encanta oírlo de tus labios...dijo mientras se acercaba y lo besaba lentamente.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**espero q les aya gustado esta pequeñísima venganza para Dani jajaja...estoy lista para mi muerte o aun peor para la revancha XD.**_

_**PD: Connie no creas q te salvas XD, tu eres la siguiente 3:) mujajaja...un saludo a todos y no olviden sus comentarios.**_

_**Asta la proxima.**_


End file.
